


Gentle Storm

by Dan_Francisco



Series: RWBY in the Cold War [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: "Blake’s heart skipped a beat as Yang pushed herself off, unbuttoning her blue garrison shirt. Should she start doing something too? It felt weird just watching Yang take her clothes off."Yang distracts Blake just a little bit too much from Arabic, but the distraction is not unwelcome.





	Gentle Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, and on National Sex Day too! Many thanks to pretty much everyone who's read the excerpts and given me advice about stuff. Special shoutouts to paunchy, Dai, Plague, Topsy and Fae for supporting and bullying me into writing this grand adventure. Concrit is always welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

Blake really should be studying Arabic right now. She knew there was a test coming up. She knew that she had difficulty pronouncing some words. And yet, she was still taking time out of her day to be with Yang. Just a few minutes ago, Yang had sauntered over to Blake’s desk, wrapping her arms around Blake and leaned her head on hers, looking over her shoulder as she struggled over Arabic. That was all it had taken to draw her away from her work. A light touch here, Yang coyly dragging her finger along Blake’s jaw, lightly turning her head so Blake could stare into Yang’s lilac eyes.

 

Was their room always this hot? Blake wasn't sure. She had never really noticed it before.

 

It had to be hot, right? Why else would Yang be taking her shirt off? _Oh, wait, right._ The hidden second option was that Blake and Yang had just wrapped up another heavy makeout session, and Yang had heavily implied she wanted to take things further. Yang paused, smiling as she looked Blake up and down. _Oh God,_ Blake thought, _this is really going to happen, isn't it?_

 

Blake’s heart skipped a beat as Yang pushed herself off, unbuttoning her blue garrison shirt. Should she start doing something too? It felt weird just watching Yang take her clothes off. Yang smirked, peeling off her top shirt and revealing a white tank top, the edges of her black bra just barely escaping from the ends. Before Blake could even make a move to do something, Yang had trapped her, locking her soft, cherry-laced lips with Blake's own. She allowed herself to be let down gently by Yang's arm wrapped around her back, gingerly placing her on Blake's bed as if she was afraid she'd break her.

 

Far too soon, Yang left her, pulling back as Blake opened her eyes. She had a devilish smile, one Blake knew well, a mischievous look that almost always meant Yang was up to trouble. Right as Yang started taking off her tank top, Blake began working on her own buttons, starting to reveal bare skin underneath. Usually, she'd wear an undershirt, but not today. She looked up just in time to see Yang leaning down, staring at her and providing a great look at her breasts.

 

“Let me help you with those,” she said, brushing Blake's fingers away from the bottommost buttons.

“Y-You don't have to-” Blake's protests were interrupted by Yang putting a finger on her mouth, shushing her. She deftly worked the buttons free, her warm hands caressing the sides of Blake's stomach, creeping her way up to her bra. Blake let her head fall back onto the bed, quietly swearing to herself as Yang's hands tickled her on their way up.

 

Taking the lead back, Yang put her hand right on Blake's back, pulling her upright and kissing her again. For just a second, Blake pulled away, clearing rogue strands of hair away from her face and matching Yang's smile. _God,_ she wanted her so badly. Yang must have picked up on this, teasing her again. She leaned back, reaching behind her.

 

 _Oh dea_ _r_ _God,_ Blake thought, eyes wide as she watched Yang's bra fall off. “W-wow,” she found herself muttering. Was it rude to stare? Wait, no, why would it be? That didn't make sense.

“They always say that,” Yang cooed, wrapping her arms around Blake. Soon enough, she was gyrating against Blake's thigh. _Fuck,_ if she wasn't turned on before, she was now. Blake was mesmerized by every bounce, every little jiggle, like she had just hit puberty for the first time.

“I'm sorry,” Blake said. “I…I shouldn't stare.”

“Stare _all you want,_ babe,” Yang said, smiling even wider than she had been before. “Everyone wants to see my tits. You're part of an exclusive club.”

 

This was far too much. Yang was constantly grinding against her, sending Blake into overdrive. The heat wasn't just in the air – it was in _her._ She had to get these pants off. Looked like Yang had the same idea, since she had gotten off hers at almost the same time. Their dress belts clattered against themselves, and she watched Yang practically slamming her pants to the floor, stepping out of them and halfway to peeling her panties off. Was _she_ supposed to be naked right now? Was she slowing this down too much? Oh Jesus, Blake just noticed Yang trimmed down south.

 

“Oh my God, Blake,” Yang said, smiling wide as Blake slid off her pants. “Those panties are _so you.”_

“I'm really glad my character-appropriate underwear is making you smile,” Blake retorted deadpan, blinking.

“ No, no, it's hot,” Yang said,  clearing her throat and gesturing to herself. “Well? What do you think of me?”

Blake's heart skipped about seven beats, coming to terms with the fact Yang Xiao Long was actually naked in front of her, and she was sitting there, in her underwear. Was  Yang purposefully swaying her hips like that as she walked over?

 

“You look amazing, Yang,” Blake finally sputtered out. “Oh God, I…I should be naked too, shouldn't I?”

Yang laughed, slowly but confidently pushing Blake back onto the bed. “Don't worry about it. Just let me take it from here.”

Blake fell on the bed, and now the reality she had to come to grips with was Yang's head between her legs, hungrily staring at her panties and softly kissing her thighs.

“Should…should I?”

“Do what you want, babe,” Yang said, looking up at her.

 

Well, may as well try to take a little charge. Blake undid her bra, releasing her breasts much to Yang's pleasure. Bored with simply kissing Blake's thighs, Yang curled her fingers around her panties, sliding the  purple undergarment off. She was practically licking her lips with desire, and in truth, Blake was all for it. God, just the  _way_ Yang was looking at her was making her so, so fucking happy. The fact  _she_ was naked with Yang was just now dawning on her.

 

Blake really, _really_ thought she was prepared for Yang's tongue to touch her clit, but she couldn't help a small moan escape her lips. Almost immediately, her hand shot up to her mouth, embarrassed that she had let Yang _know._ Yang didn't seem to mind, happily licking up, down, around – _Jesus how many different ways did she_ _know_ _to do this?_

“You like it?” Yang asked, seductively looking up at her.

“Holy fuck,” Blake muttered, collapsing on the bed. “Don't stop.”

Her partner obliged, and as Blake started gripping the sheets, Yang's hand snaked its way up, her fingers circling around Blake's right breast. Almost as if by magic she could feel her nipples getting harder and harder with the passing second. Yang’s soft, warm hand fondling her tit combined with the indescribable pleasure coming from her pelvis, causing her to moan with each incomprehensible movement of Yang’s tongue. How the hell was she so _good_ at this?

 

Blake leaned back up to look at Yang, who had stopped to give some attention to the rest of her. Yang was so focused on eating Blake’s pussy it was driving her nuts. How was it possible for her to look so hot doing this? Would Blake look like this? Yang’s hand retreated, and she firmly placed her hands on Blake’s thighs. Her push was firm, but still gentle as she spread Blake’s legs further apart. Blake fell back flat on her bed, another moan flying out as Yang went back to work. _Fuck,_ she was getting close.

 

“Oh God,” Blake murmured, her moans increasing in number and pitch. “I’m coming!” She could feel her orgasm sliding down her chest, past her tits, then like a fucking rocket down to her pussy. She felt her back arching, screaming in a pleasure she’d _never_ felt before. Adam had _never_ been able to do anything like this with his dick – fucking him was always robotic, cold, but with Yang? Yang _burned_ with passion, with desire for her. It was like Yang had somehow played REO Speedwagon’s _Roll With the Changes_ on her ribcage, sending her into an overdrive that made her want to melt in Yang’s hands.

 

She opened her eyes to find herself panting, sweating profusely, and decidedly unsexy. Her arms fell limp by her sides, legs feeling like they’d fall off. When was the last time she had something this fucking good? Yang chuckled as she crawled over Blake, that same damn smile on her face.

“You seemed to have enjoyed that,” she said coyly, playing with Blake’s tits.

“I…wow, holy fuck,” Blake replied, unable to do anything but smile like an idiot at Yang.

Yang laughed again, putting her hips right between Blake’s head. Before Blake could do anything about it, Yang’s pussy was right there in front of her, just waiting. “My turn, babe,” she said, brushing her hair back.

 

Blake’s breaths became rapid, shallow, just as nervous as she had been right before Yang started eating her out. Shit, this was real, wasn’t it? Maybe more than anything else. Blake took hold of Yang’s hips, the blonde slowly lowering herself to give Blake better access. Jesus, she wasn’t paying enough attention when Yang was doing this. How the hell had she done all those things to drive Blake insane? Okay, step one, find Yang’s clit. Her face became red as ever, intensely worried whether she was doing this right. She dared to stretch her tongue out, making contact with Yang’s pussy.

 

Blake looked up, seeing a pleasured smile creep across Yang’s face as she closed her eyes. Obviously, Blake was doing _something_ right. She tried to replicate Yang’s technique, went up, down, around, pretty much every which way but sideways. Though, maybe going sideways would help. She could hear Yang moaning as she started on a new method, experimenting with her fingers. Blake dared to look up again, seeing Yang with her eyes practically rolled back in pure ecstasy. She was moaning too, but unlike Blake where she had tried to hide it, Yang made no pretenses of being quiet. Her moans filled the room, echoing with every movement of Blake’s tongue.

 

 _God,_ Yang tasted so good. Did she taste like this? Her wonders about her own taste were interrupted by Yang suddenly tensing up, her screams growing louder and louder until they were more like a shrill cry for help than an orgasm. Blake practically had to hold Yang’s thighs apart just to keep her from crushing her head as she came, collapsing on top of Blake and bracing herself to keep from smothering Blake with her pussy.

 

Not that Blake would have minded.

 

Yang rolled off her, glistening just as much as Blake was. A huge smile was on her face, and she clutched her breasts like they were a set of pearls.

“God _damn,_ ” Yang said. “That was fucking _great._ I love you, Blake.”

Blake laughed, rolling over and clawing her way to Yang. “I love you too, Yang.”

They exchanged a long, deep kiss, their sweat mixing together. God, Yang’s tits were so fucking soft. She could fall asleep on these things. Yang broke from the kiss first, sighing contentedly. “We oughta get dressed before Ruby and Weiss get back,” she said quietly.

“Y-Yeah,” Blake agreed, laughing nervously. “God, that’d be embarrassing, being naked when they showed up.”

Smirking, Yang just as quickly added, “It’d be hot if it was just Weiss.”

 

“Do _not,”_ Blake shot back, frowning. “I’m _not_ having sex with Weiss.”

“Are you _sure?”_ Yang asked, smiling mischievously as she got off the bed, grabbing her underwear. “Bet you she screams in German.”

Blake rolled her eyes, feeling her face turn beet red. “Oh, yes, fuck the girl who speaks the unsexiest language possible. Great plan.” Goddammit, just the _idea_ had started making her wonder what Weiss’s pussy looked like.

“Come on, babe,” Yang said. “You know I’m just teasing.”

“ You better be,” Blake replied, putting her panties back on. “If I come in here to find Weiss naked, I’m walking out that fucking door and never looking back.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, morning formation went as usual. Captain Adel did not have much to talk about, beyond general housekeeping notices and assigning various duties to people. So far, this formation wasn't anything to write home about.

“One last thing. Sergeants Xiao Long, Belladonna, see me in my office, please,” Adel announced, much to the surprise and confusion of the company. Whispers began flying, wondering what they had done to earn a nebulous call to the Captain's office, especially when, as far as Blake knew, they hadn't even done anything _wrong._ As they were dismissed, the rumors only flew even faster. Already, it stressed Blake out. What was the reason behind this? Was there one? What did Adel have to talk to them about that she couldn't – or wouldn't – say in front of the company as a whole?

 

She and Yang lightly knocked on Captain Adel's door, and she commanded them to enter. Both saluted her, relaxing when she had returned the salute and ordered them at ease. For a few moments, she wrote something down on a piece of paperwork, before putting the pencil down and looking up at them.

“Sergeants, can I ask you to do me a favor?”

This was… _odd._ Was this it? Yang and Blake exchanged a glance. Yang was just as confused as she was.

“Sure,” Blake said.

“Yeah.”

 

Captain Adel nodded, taking off her signature sunglasses and resting them on her desk. “Good. Next time you two want to fool around, don't do it in my barracks, please? It's not my business what you do in your spare time with each other, but others might not be as kind as me. Do I make myself clear?”

Blake felt her cheeks heat up with such an intensity she was sure her face could be mistaken for a burn victim's.  It felt like her heart has suddenly started going seven hundred miles an hour. Did Adel see how embarrassed she was? Probably. Was Yang feeling the same way? She stole a glance over to her partner in crime, but instead of being as mortified as Blake, she seemed more brazenly confident about the entire scenario. Her face showed only the slighted hint of red, a single indication she even felt a little remorse about the entire situation.

 

“Understood, Captain,” Yang said, sharply and confidently nodding.

Blake was far less enthusiastic. “U-understood, Captain.”

Captain Adel nodded, returning to her paperwork. “Good. Now get out of my office, and don't ever let me hear those noises from your dorm again.”

Yang and Blake nodded, saluting before performing a sharp about-face to leave her office. Once outside, Blake shuddered as she let out the air she had kept in since the Captain warned them against sex in the barracks. Her lover draped an arm over her, further sending her fluster levels into overdrive.

“So,” Yang said, keeping her voice low. “You wanna invite the Captain for round two or-”

“ _Don't you_ _fucking_ _**dare**_ _joke about that.”_


End file.
